Traducción:  una memoria olvidada
by demel.honney
Summary: Traducción - Si una persona de repente desaparece del mundo, habría mucha diferencia?  LuZo


**N/T: Bueno, mi primera traducción! x) estoy realmente viciada al ZoLu, o como en este caso, al LuZo, así que he tenido que ampliar horizontes y probar con los fics en ingles. Realmente hay muchísimos más fics que en español, y la mayoría muy bien escritos… **

**De casualidad, encontré este fic y me gustó tanto que mira, aquí estoy… traduciéndolo ¡para que todos vosotros podáis disfrutarlo! n_n **

**Así pues solo me falta decir: **_**Este fic no es mió si no que pertenece a Daryus Seb y Stostina. Yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, para hacer una obra de caridad al fandom ZoLu español. Que nadie me denuncié, por favor…**_

**¡Ahora a leer n_n!**

**Título:** Una memoria olvidada  
**Autor:** Daryus Seb y Stostina  
**Maridaje:** Luzo  
**Clasificación:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Fin de Enies Lobby (Thousand Sunny!)  
**Resumen:** Si una persona de repente desaparece del mundo, habría mucha diferencia? Luzo

**Capítulo uno: algo anda mal**

"¡Buenos días!"

Desde el momento en que Luffy había abierto los ojos por la mañana, había sido un pequeño paquete de alegría y energía - incluso más de lo habitual. ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo, después de todo? Era su segundo - o tercer - día favorito del año, ¡e iba a disfrutar de él, definitivamente, al máximo! Había estado pensando en ello durante las últimas semanas, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ese día en particular.

"¡_Y vamos a tener un montón de pastel!__Y de carne! __ ¿__Y sake, porque le gusta a Zoro, verdad Zoro?__Y - ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué tal un PASTEL DE CARNE?_

Los cumpleaños siempre fueron algo espectacular en el Thousand Sunny, ya que con los esfuerzos combinados de su cocinero y el Capitán, eran, por lo general, eventos difíciles de olvidar.Sanji quería llegar a las más exquisitas delicias, Luffy se llena de alegría absoluta, actuando casi como si fuera _su_ cumpleaños y el resto de la tripulación se unía a la fiesta en honor a quién paso a ser el cumpleañero.

Pero hoy era diferente. Hoy era _especial_. Hasta hace unos meses que había conocido en todo el día de y había celebrado casi todos los cumpleaños de ahorro para una persona.

"_No me gustan los cumpleaños. "_

Por desgracia, Luffy no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente...

Sobre todo cuando había una promesa de pastel y carne.

"Luffy, calmate." Nami gritó cansada desde su asiento en la mesa de la cocina, mirando irritada al niño gritón que había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina.

Luffy se desinfló por un instante, ya que su espadachín no estaba a la vista. Pero se recuperó rápidamente y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro mientras corría con entusiasmo a través de la cocina para estar junto a Sanji, asomándose por encima de su hombro con alegría. El cocinero miró molesto por encima de su hombro y trató de aplastar la cara babeante del capitán y mantenerla, lejos de su área de trabajo.

"Oi, Luffy, ¿te importa? ¡Estoy tratando de preparar el desayuno! Si noto cualquier baba en los alimentos de Nami, te juro que te mato!" Gritó de repente, girando a su alrededor para empujar el chico de goma con el pie.

El muchacho frunció el ceño babeando, inclinando la cabeza para tener una mejor visión, en torno a los pies de Sanji, de la comida que se estaba cocinando. Parecía que era el desayuno normal al que estaban acostumbrados a recibir todos los días desde que Sanji se había unido a ellos, pero es obvio que no era muy agradable para Luffy.

"¿Dónde está la rocía? ¿Y el Chocolate? ¿Y las magdalenas de carne?" Él se quejó lastimosamente, aplastando ligeramente su mejilla contra la parte inferior del pie de Sanji - que todavía estaba tratando de empujarlo fuera de la cocina.

Sanji le dirigió una mirada extraña, casi de asco, antes de dar una última patada fuerte, que lo envió unos metros hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué diablos iba a servir una mierda como esa para el desayuno, imbécil!" Él resopló con rabia, cogió los platos de comida que estaban en el mostrador con sus brazos y se dirigía hacia la mesa. La mayor parte de los habitantes del sunny estaba ya allí reunida, a excepción de Zoro, y parecían ansiosos por obtener su ración de comida.

Luffy hinchó las mejillas en un puchero, siguiendo a Sanji, con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Bueno, al menos podrías haber cocinado algo especiaaaaal!" Luffy se quejó otra vez, con los ojos mirando el aspecto delicioso de la comida que se estaba sirviendo a todo el mundo. Sanji sólo fijó los ojos en Luffy y se sentó, sin querer discutir sobre el _menú del desayuno_ por más tiempo.

"¿Magdalenas Eegss... de carne, Luffy? ¡Eso suena asqueroso!" Usopp dijo con una sonrisa, sacando la lengua ante el pensamiento. Chopper se rió junto a su amigo, imitándolo y sacando la lengua, antes de empezar a comer su propio desayuno.

Luffy se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, con las mejillas hinchadas un poco, al ver a sus Nakamas comenzar el desayuno de cumpleaños de Zoro sin él ¡De verdad…_que__ grosero_!

Robin enarcó una ceja hacia su capitán, haciendo una pausa en su actividad, para mirarlo con cautela. No podía dejar de sentir como si algo no estuviera bien - tal vez por el hecho de que Luffy aún no se había sentado a comer y no había robado comida a los demás todavía.

"Ey, Luffy-man! Si no vas a comerte eso..." Franky dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a acercarse a su plato a través de la mesa; conocía muy bien el chico de goma, y no permitiría _que nadie_ tocase su comida.

Los ojos de Luffy se agrandaron al ver que una grande mano conseguía más y más de su poco especial- aunque delicioso, todo hay que decir- desayuno. Sus fosas nasales resoplaron y pronto saltó a la mesa, cogiendo su plato para empezar a devorar su comida, sin dejar de pensar ni un segundo en la ubicación de su primer oficial.

"¡_Probablemente estará enojado porque sabemos que es su cumpleaños! "_ pensó con una leve sonrisa. "_No es__demasiado__raro que Sanji no cociné al Espadachín un desayuno especial para su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?__ A los dos __les gustaba fingir que se odiaban mutuamente y todo eso, después de todo_".

Luffy levantó la vista de su lugar hacia Franky, sólo para estar seguro de que él había renunciado a tratar de _robar_ su comida. Franky, por fortuna, parecía haber olvidado su tarea inicial y estaba hablando con entusiasmo sobre la actualización de algunas cosas en el barco que no todas sonaban muy interesantes para el joven capitán. No hubo demasiados _SUPER!_ 's en la conversación, a si que suponía que no tenía mucha importancia.

"Zooooorooooooooo!" Luffy llamó al salir de uno de los pisos superiores de la nave, con las manos ahuecadas alrededor de su boca. Había estado buscando a su espadachín durante casi dos horas, y no había visto ni un pelo de él en cualquier lugar de la nave. ¡Hasta había comprobado en el armario de Nami! Donde sea que Zoro estaba escondido, seguro que era un buen lugar... ¿Tal vez estaba jugando al escondite?

Usopp levantó la vista de su posición tumbada, en el césped de cubierta, hacia Luffy con una mirada llena de confusión y de diversión en su rostro.

"Ya sabes, Luffy, si estás tratando de jugar a _Marco Polo_ , se supone que has de decir _MAAAARRRCOOOOOOOOO_ ! No _POOOOOOLLLOOOOOOOO_!" Gritó, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, a su capitán.

Luffy le puso mala cara a su francotirador, haciendo caso omiso a sus bromas obvias. "¿Usopp, has visto a Zoro? ¡No lo encuentro por ningún sitio! No creo que él esté jugando al escondite..."

"¿Quién?"

"Zoro".

"¿Qué?"

"Zoro!"

"¿Qué es un Zoro?"

Luffy frunció el ceño, disgustado con su tirador, que se apoyó en la barandilla mientras él bajaba la mirada hacia el otro chico. "Usopp!" Gritó, con la esperanza de conseguir que el otro dejara de _jugar_ con él. ¡Todos ellos deberían estar bailando, festejando y cantando a estas horas! ¡Luffy quería tener una fiesta de cumpleaños, y nadie estaba ayudando, maldita sea!

Usopp miró fijamente a Luffy, y sólo levantó una ceja. "¿Qué? No, en serio, Luffy. Solo dime lo que estás buscando y te podré ayudar!"

Luffy soltó un gemido, casi gritando, y agarrando el pelo con las manos como signo de frustración, se fue lejos de la cubierta y del mentiroso narizotas. Usopp no era divertido ahora mismo! Tal vez todo el mundo se hacía el loco haciendo ver que no era su cumpleaños… ¡Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, le estaba empezando a hartar!

Franky asomó la cabeza fuera de la galera para ver qué estaba pasando con su capitán. A juzgar por su experiencia, el pobre se moría de aburrimiento. Había pasado un tiempo desde su última aventura, después de todo...

"¿Qué está pasando?" -Preguntó con curiosidad, desde la puerta. Él todavía tenía algunas cosas que terminar en la cocina, pero pensó que podía esperar hasta que se enterará del porqué del berrinche de Luffy.

Luffy se detuvo, con las manos todavía en su cabello, mirando a Franky. Una mirada alivio apareció en su rostro, de repente se dio cuenta de que había mucha más gente útil en su barco que el apestoso de Usopp.

"Franky!" Gimió con alegría, saltando sobre el hombre de más edad, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¿Quieres ayudarme a encontrar a Zoro? Creo que está escondido en algún lugar."

Franky levantó una mano para frotar su barbilla, inclinando levemente la cabeza, pensando. Luffy se balanceaba sobre los talones de los pies, esperando - a sabiendas de que tan pronto como encontrarán a Zoro, la diversión podría comenzar.

"¡Hmmm... claro!" Franky hizo una pose, cerrando la puerta de la cocina con la cadera, "¡ La agencia SUUPER Franky busca mascotas está abierta para los negocios!" Gritó, meciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro mantuviendo su postura.

Luffy dejó escapar una risa hacía su Nakama, no del todo seguro de que estaba haciendo su Cyborg, pero le pareció bastante divertido. ¡Su tripulación era tan rara!

"¡Muy bien! Vamos, Franky! ZOOROOOOO! YA VAMOS a por ti!" gritó con orgullo por todo el barco, a punto de iniciar otra vuelta a la nave.

Franky rápidamente extendió la mano para agarrar el hombro de Luffy con una carcajada, "¡Woa, woa, woah! ¡No tan rápido! Necesito saber cómo es en primer lugar, Luffy!"

Luffy volvió la cabeza para dar a Franky la que podría haber sido la mirada más confusa que ha tenido en su vida. Franky no parecía estar de broma. ¿Tal vez él estaba confabulado en la broma con Usopp...?

"Zoro". Fue todo lo que contestó. ¿Por qué necesitaba explicar a que se parecía Zoro, de todos modos?

Franky se subió las gafas de sol para posarlas en su frente, arqueando una ceja ante Luffy. "Muy bien, al menos sabemos su nombre... ¿A qué se parece? ¿A un ¿Gato? ¿Un Perro? ¿Un Conejo? ¿Una Rata? ¿Que estamos buscando?"

Luffy frunció el ceño ligeramente y se rascó un lado de la cabeza, no muy seguro de qué responder ante la pregunta de Franky. "_Tal vez él está jugando un juego nuevo... "_ Pensó para sí mismo.

"Está bien." Comenzó ", Zoro se parece más a... ¡un tiburón! ¡Vamos!"

"Bueno, si él es un tiburón, yo diría, que probablemente estará en el _tanque de los peces_, Luffy! A menos que se las arreglará para saltar por la borda de la nave... si ese es el caso, entonces lo siento ... " Franky volvió la cabeza de manera espectacular, y tomó una respiración profunda, "SE HA _IDO!_"

"No creo que Zoro esté en el tanque... ¡Ya he comprobado allí!" Luffy asintió de nuevo, seguro de que él había revisado suficientemente bien el lugar. No era exactamente el tipo de juego que estaban jugando en este momento, pero casi se sentía como si estuviera empezando a comprender. O... por lo menos, pensó que lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Pues a trabajar! Supongo que se ha ido, Luffy, Tengo que volver, Sanji me necesita para que le arregle el horno" - Franky fue cortado por el ceño de Luffy. _"Espero que no se encariñará mucho del tiburón!" _Se encontró pensando con simpatía, frente a la tragedia de un niño que perdió a su querida mascota.

"Realmente necesitamos encontrar a Zoro, Franky! ¡Es su _cumpleaños_! Y Usopp es estúpido y no me ayudará. "Luffy se lamentó, pisoteando el suelo con un pie, indignado.

"¿De quién es el cumpleaños?" Dijo la voz de Nami que salía de la cocina detrás de Franky, con un mapa entre sus manos.

Luffy volvió a fruncir el ceño hacía Nami, sólo para recibir una ceja alzada a cambio.

"¡Es el cumpleaños de **Zoro**! ¡No pretendas que se te olvidó!" Dijo Luffy, tal vez un poco más irritado de lo que debería ¿pero podía ser realmente culpado?

"Su mascota perdida." Franky se ofreció en lo que pareció ser una "ayuda", pero Luffy no lo entiendo en absoluto. Claro, a veces bromeaban, y Sanji le _llamaba _a él "Capitán de mascotas", pero eso no significa que él era en realidad la mascota de Luffy!

"Luffy, ¿has entrado furtivamente un animal a bordo?" Nami rugió, girándole la cara a Franky y mirando el muchacho, más bien triste, frente a ella.

Usopp rápidamente se puso en pie, de repente muy interesado en lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué subiste furtivamente a bordo Luffy? ¿¡Cómo es que no lo compartes? ¡Eso no es justo!" gritó, caminando hacia la escalera que conducía al lugar donde estaban los demás.

"No subí nada furtivamente a bordo! Estoy tratando de encontrar a _Zoro_!" dijo, tratando de poner tanto énfasis al nombre de su primer oficial como pudo, asegurándose de que era _perfectamente_ comprensible. ¿Estaba_ todo el mundo_ en esa broma estúpida? Tal vez por eso no podía encontrar a Zoro...

"Y_ que_ es, exactamente... 'Zoro'?" Nami preguntó con escepticismo, entornando los ojos hacía su capitán y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, "Te Juro Luffy, si te trajiste algún animal estúpido a bordo, no voy a estar precisamente feliz. "

Luffy miró a Nami durante un largo rato, tratando de ver si había alguna señal de broma en su rostro, antes de pasar por delante suyo en dirección a la sala de estar. Su ceño se frunció, y no lo hizo verse divertido en lo más mínimo. No le gustaba a lo que estaban jugando. Nami miró con curiosidad a Franky, quien se encogió de hombros, antes de seguir a Luffy - Franky y Usopp se fueron detrás de ella.

"Robin: Zoro ¿Dónde está?" Luffy le preguntó exigentemente, sin ningún indicio de broma en su voz, mientras miraba directamente a su arqueóloga. Nami podía ser capaz de jugar a este juego estúpido, ¡pero Robin se lo diría! ¡Él era el capitán, después de todo!

Robin levantó los ojos de su libro, dando a Luffy una mirada inquisitiva. "No lo sé, capitán-san. Si me dices que es _Zoro_, voy a estar complacida de ayudarte a buscarlo." Su voz era tan tranquila y seria como siempre, y Luffy detectó que no estaba de humor para cualquier tipo de broma.

Lamentablemente, para gran parte de su confusión, Luffy no parecía estar muy contento con su respuesta. La pequeña mueca que tenía en su cara se había profundizado aún más, mientras miraba, expectante, a Robin. Como si... _esperará_ que ella le diera toda la información que necesitaba.

"Ves Luffy? Nadie sabe que es _Zoro_. ¡Sólo tienes que decirnos a que se parece y vamos a buscarlo!" dijo Nami irritada, detrás de su capitán, con las manos en las caderas – con cuidado de no comprometerse a sí misma realmente, _buscando_ cualquier cosa.

Luffy se dio la vuelta para mirar a Nami, aún con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Sabes quién es Zoro! ¡Es nuestro Nakama!" Casi gritó, gustándole cada vez menos aquella situación. "¡Deja de fingir que no lo sabes, no es gracioso!"

Usopp se adelantó a Nami, y dio a Luffy una mirada extraña, "¿De qué estás hablando Luffy? ¿Por qué deberíamos _fingir_ que no conocemos a alguien que es nuestro Nakama? "

Franky se deslizó entre Usopp y Nami, y extendió un brazo frente a él mismo, para detener a estos dos últimos, "¡Esperad!" Se lamentó antes de que el humor de Luffy empeorara aún más. - "¡Yo sé lo que está pasando!"

Todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a Franky, que ahora estaba de pie frente a Nami y Usopp, y buscaba corriendo un lugar para _posar_ para todos.

Robin cerró el libro, poniéndolo en el sofá junto a ella. Algo realmente... distinto a lo habitual.

"Lo que _yo_ creo que pasó fue que Luffy escogió un miembro de la tripulación en la última isla en la que estuvimos... y se olvidó de decírnoslo!"

Nami miró a Luffy y a Franky alternativamente, con una mirada incrédula en el rostro. "_¿Qué_? Luffy, por favor, dime que tu no hiciste eso!" Gritó desesperadamente, con una mirada incrédula en la cara, mientras hablaba.

"¡No! ¿De qué están hablando! Vosotros _sabéis_ quien es Zoro! ¡Él ha estado aquí todo el tiempo!" dijo Luffy, mirando a todos sus Nakamas, con la esperanza de que uno de ellos detuviera finalmente la broma.

"Luffy, nunca he oído ese nombre en mi vida." Nami dijo rotundamente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¡No me importa a qué juego están jugando, no es divertido!" dijo Luffy, no sonando tan fuerte como intentaba: "Quiero saber dónde está Zoro! Incluso si él te dijo que no me dijeras dónde está, ¡_no me importa_! "

Nami lentamente descruzó los brazos, con una mirada de preocupación que se extendía por su rostro mientras observaba a Luffy enrabiado. Ella se volvió para mirar a Usopp, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, antes de mirar hacia atrás para ver a su capitán. "Luffy, no estamos jugando a ningún _juego_. ¿Te sientes bien?"

Un brazo delgado de repente brotó del hombro de Luffy, llegando a posar la mano sobre su frente. Luffy se volvió para mirar a Robin, aún con el ceño fruncido, por desgracia.

"Su temperatura parece estar normal." Observó Robin, lo que permitió que el brazo se desvaneciera en una nube de pequeños pétalos. Ella se había levantado, en algún momento durante la conversación de Nami y Luffy, y estaba caminando hacia el grupo. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, con una mirada de preocupación que parecía que todos ellos, menos Luffy, compartían. -Capitán-san, si yo supiera que es Zoro, te lo diría." Lo tranquilizó, aunque sólo logró que el pobre Luffy se confundiera aún más.

"Sí, Luffy!" añadió Usopp, asomándose por encima del gran hombro de Franky.

"Sigo diciendo que saltó por la borda." dijo Franky solemnemente con la cabeza, tratando de dar a Luffy una mirada más comprensiva.

"Zoro no saltaría por la borda! Es nuestro Nakama!" Luffy respondió rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a Franky.

Franky pusó las manos delante de él en su propia defensa, "Hey! Sólo es mi opinión honesta, hermano. Si el tiburón no estaba en el tanque, probablemente es donde estará... ¡A menos que Sanji lo haya cocinado!" Se quedó sin aliento ante lo que había dicho, apretando la mano contra su boca tan pronto como había dejado ir aquellas palabras. - "Quiero decir…Sanji _nunca_ cocinaría a su mascota tiburón, Luffy. Probablemente está libre y nadando SUPER VIVO en el mar!" Se apresuró a añadir, riendo en voz alta y muy nervioso.

Nami parpadeó, "Espera, entonces 'Zoro' ¿es un tiburón?"

"No. Yo sólo dije que se _parecía_ a un tiburón, ya que Franky me preguntó a qué animal se parecía! pensé que estaban jugando a un juego, así que le dije _Tiburón_".

"Estoy confundido, Luffy." Dijo Ussop, obviamente sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luffy dio un paso hacía atrás para alejarse de todos, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaban jugando a ningún juego. ¿Por qué nadie sabía de quién estaba hablando? ¿Cómo podían olvidar a alguien como Zoro? ¡Era su _cumpleaños_! Si pudiera encontrar a Zoro, entonces todo este lío habría terminado. Todo estaría bien… una vez lo encontrará.

"¿Está todo el mundo aquí? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Dijeron las voces de Sanji y Chopper cuando entraron al salón.

Luffy se volvió rápidamente hacia ellos con una mirada suplicante en los ojos, capturando al cocinero con la guardia baja,"Sanji! Chopper! Vosotros sabéis que es Zoro, ¿verdad? Decidles que es Zoro!"

Sanji miró a Chopper, para encontrar una cara igual de confundida, antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a mirar a Luffy, "No, lo siento, Luffy. Nunca he oído hablar de él"

"Lo siento, yo tampoco. ¿Quién es?" Chopper pidió alegremente, sonriendo a su capitán.

"Pero - pero Sanji, Zoro pelea contigo todo el tiempo y siempre toma siestas con Chopper, y siempre trata de jugar con nosotros, Usopp, a la mancha! Y- y es nuestro nakama!"

Luffy nunca en realidad había sentido pánico en su vida. Bueno, tal vez cuando su abuelo hizo algunas cosas que daban bastante miedo, cuando era más pequeño, podría haber sentido un poco de pánico -, pero una vez que había salido a navegar no había estado en una situación en la que había entrado en pánico. Siempre tuvo confianza en todo lo que hacía, sabía que todo iba a acabar bien, no importaba como, siempre y cuando tuviera a sus Nakamas... ¿pero que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Todo el mundo lo miraba como si estuviera loco. No es el habitual _'¡Luffy es una locura!'_ que obtiene cuando va a hacer algo estúpido, pero, las miradas confundidas, asustadas y casi preocupadas que le estaban dando, daban la sensación de que estaba, literalmente, enfermo mentalmente.

Por supuesto que hasta él entraría en pánico.

"Luffy, creo que deberías acostarte un rato," comenzó Chopper, caminando hacia el capitán, "¿Has estado bebiendo suficiente agua? Tal vez estás deshidratado. Oh! ¿Has estado bebiendo agua del mar? No deberías hacer eso, ¿sabes? ¡Es malo para ti!"

"¿Por qué ninguno de vosotros recuerda a Zoro? No estoy deehai-dehidro... yo no estoy eso!" Parecía demasiado irreal para Luffy creer que realmente esto estaba sucediendo. En cualquier momento se despertaría y se reiría con Zoro y todos los demás... ¿Verdad?

"Luffy, creo que deberías escuchar a Chopper". Nami dijo en voz baja, mirando con expresión preocupada a su capitán.

"Pero..." intentó decir Luffy, respaldándose lentamente en el sofá viendo como el pequeño doctor se le acercaba, su rostro difuso y serio al igual que el de todos los interesados, que lo miraban al mismo tiempo.

"_Zoro..." _ pensó Luffy preocupado, mientras sus miembros empezaban a adormecerse. "¿Dónde estás…?"

**Ufffff… dios… casi no notó mis dedos… T_T no se porqué, pero cada vez que lo leo encuentro nuevos fallos… en fin… ¡aquí lo tenéis! Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Dónde está zoro? O aún mejor… ¿realmente existe Zoro? MUAHAHA si a alguien os tenéis que quejar es a la autora original, que decidió dejarlo aquí… xD**

**Recordad, vuestros reviews son nuestra gasolina!**

**PD: le dedico este capítulo y todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en él a mi mejor amiga, que la pobre ha estado un poco "chof" estos días! Te quiero cousin :) **


End file.
